


Wolfberry

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Card-games, Dirty talk but not much, Drinking, Drunk Stiles, Drunkness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffiness, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Tumblr post http://saintdoriangray.tumblr.com/post/34553708574</p>
<p>Stiles works in a liquor store, so when a new flavour of Bacardi comes in, he can't help buying a bottle or two to share with the Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfberry

Stiles's first college job is working in a liquor store, selling alcohol to the masses, how could that possibly be a bad job? Except for when the under-age kids come in and try to buy alcohol with fake ID's, because those times suck. Stiles knows what it’s like to be a kid, but if he has to choose between losing his job and selling under-age kids alcohol, then he'd rather keep his job, and yea, maybe abide by the law. But anyway, today is one of those good days. Because today they've gotten something new in. 

"Wolfberry? What the hell is a wolfberry?" Melissa, Stiles's shift-manager today, asks with a frown on her face and a box-cutter in her hand. Stiles being the awesome research guy that he is whips out his phone and Google's it.

"It's a Goji Berry, you know the things they put in energy drinks?" Melissa nods, smiling a little now. 

"Well that's pretty cool." She tears into the boxes and starts unloading the tall, clear glass bottles. "They're supposed to go on display out here; there are more boxes in the back. Think you can grab them for me, Stiles?" Stiles rolls his eyes but nods, leaving Melissa to begin stacking the bottles on the third tier display table in the middle of the store. Luckily the boxes aren't too heavy because Stiles ends up carting cases over for Melissa to open.

When they're finished though it looks pretty good, all the bottles neatly arranged with the labels facing out. 

"Think it will sell, I mean, the names interesting, but I don't think most people realise what a wolfberry is."

"Well have to see," Melissa grins as she heads back to the store room to bring out fresh cases of beer while Stiles finishes opening the store.

Throughout the day Stiles looks up and catches a glimpse of the pyramid of bottles and he gets thinking... By the end of the day he has a plan.

***

Stiles finishes his shift at 4:30 and on the way out he buys two bottles of the Wolfberry, grinning at Melissa as she rings him up. The stuffs a bit pricey but Stiles doesn't care, he's a college student, and blowing his money on alcohol is all part of the experience. 

The Hale house is quiet when he gets home, because of course Derek's still at work and the Pack doesn't start getting here until six. 

Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd all go to the community college close by, while Stiles is taking online classes this semester, just for a change from being half-way across the country. Stiles doesn't really like being that far away from his Dad or the Pack. Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Danny are all attending different universities and while Stiles misses them, he gets calls from them about once a week.

Stiles sets both bottles of alcohol on the bench in the kitchen and goes to the cupboard that holds all the magical herbs (rather than the more mundane ones he uses for cooking). He pulls out the one marked 'monkshood' because while it's basically just another name for wolfs-bane it’s marked differently for a reason.

This monkshood will slow the werewolf's healing ability and therefore let them get drunk. Luckily its Friday because otherwise there is no way Stiles would be doing this. He remembers the last time he'd let them get drunk on a week night and shudders.

He opens each bottle and adds six drops to each, its strong stuff and Stiles has to be careful with it. He's had practise getting it right though, Deaton helped a lot and so did the stack of books on Herbal remedies that Stiles has in his bookshelf.

Putting the caps back on Stiles grins and starts making dinner.

***

When Derek pulls up in front of his house all he can smell is lasagne. The air is thick with it, there's also the smell of garlic bread, vegetables and apple pie. Which means Stiles is home and cooking. Derek takes a huge lungful of air as he climbs out of his chair and heads up the stairs.

Stiles is in the kitchen, humming to himself and so preoccupied with putting the top layer of pastry on the pie that he doesn't even notice Derek until the wolf has his arms wrapped around Stiles's waist.

"Fuck!" Stiles jumps back into Derek's arms, dropping the fork he has in his hand. 

"What's cooking?" Derek doesn't really need to ask, but he likes teasing Stiles, it’s probably one of his favourite hobbies. 

"You! If you don't stop doing that! Jesus Christ Derek! I thought you were a monster or something!" Stiles spins, smacking Derek in the arm and glaring.

"A monster?" Derek raises one eyebrow, repressing a smile.

"Yes, a MONster... I really wouldn't be surprised, this is my life after all, next thing you know I'll end up getting chased by hungry fauns or something equally ridiculous." Stiles pouts, leaning down to pick up the fork and going back to the pie. Derek does smile then, because Stiles is adorable even when he's being defensive. 

"I'm sorry," Derek kisses the back of Stiles neck and the boy- not really a boy any more- man relaxes. 

"Better be, or I'm not sharing. And you know how much you miss my cooking when I'm not here. How do you all survive?" Stiles spins around, holding up one hand to hold off anything Derek might say. "And I seriously don't want to know about any woodland creatures you and the Pack may or may not have eaten while I was away." Derek says nothing, just leans down and presses a swift kiss to Stiles’s lips.

"I'm glad you’re here." Then he's heading upstairs to take a shower but he still hears Stiles's soft spoken reply.

"Me to, Sourwolf."

*** 

"Stiles is this another one of your wolf jokes? Did you just grab some alcohol bottles and just make new labels?" Erica is the first to find the bottles, pushed to the back of the cupboard. Stiles had wanted to keep them hidden until after dessert; because he wasn't going to give laced alcohol to werewolves with empty stomachs, he’s sure there’s a rule about that somewhere.

"Nope, it totally came in today. I thought it was cool." Stiles grins, and Scott grins back, the rest of them sort of just look at him like he's lost his mind. And this is why Scott is the best, best friend ever, he backs Stiles up. Erica opens one bottle and brings it to her nose to sniff.

"You laced it," She's grinning now and Stiles feels another rush of excitement.

"Of course I did, I'm not getting drunk all on my own." His eyes flick over to Derek, who doesn't look impressed, but Stiles will win him over, he always does. 

Erica grabs the cups (plastic, after the time Stiles ended up in the emergency room with a huge shard of glass in his foot after a particular drunken night, the glass cups had been banned) and gives them each one. Stiles gets the mixes out the fridge because while Derek and Boyd might like drinking the stuff straight, Stiles prefers his with lemonade or coke. Stiles also doesn't need to drink as much as the rest of the pack, not to mention that there's still beer and vodka in the fridge. Pouring himself a drink Stiles drops back down into his seat and grins.

"This is gonna be fun," The rest of the Pack grins back (minus Derek) and he can feel the excitement in the air. Friday nights with the Pack are awesome!

***

Stiles, Boyd, Isaac, Scott and Erica end up sprawled on the back porch, they're sitting in a sort-of-circle with a pack of cards and a large cup in the middle with their drinks beside them. Derek is sitting on the porch rail watching, face half hidden in the dark like the creeper he isn't so much anymore. 

"Whose idea was this again?" Stiles groans, pulling out a three from the face down cards. They're playing Kings and the fact that Stiles keeps getting the three's isn't helping his intoxication level.

"You did..." Isaac grins, but then Stiles holds up a Queen card and smirks at Isaac as the wolf is forced to drink.

"You did that on purpose," Isaac complains when he puts his cup down, it wobbles for a second before it settles.

"Yea, that's kinda of the point of bein' the Question Master dude." 

"Quit moaning, Isaac, your go Boyd." Erica prompts from Stiles left, smirk on her face. She's probably the most sober person out of all of them, and that's not for lack of trying, girl can really hold her alcohol. 

***

Three rounds later and Stiles has managed to pull the last king card every time, so he's way passed drunk and into wasted territory. He's not sure what's going on any more or where everyone else is, all Stiles knows is that Derek has one arm around his waist and is pulling him (more like carrying him) up the stairs to their room.

"Derek..." Stiles mumbles, nuzzling his face against Derek's shoulder. "I really think we should have sex."

"You're drunk Stiles."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to fuck me." Stiles says, drawing the word out. “That doesn't mean you shouldn't take advantage of me. Actually please do."

"I'm not going to take advantage of you." Derek groans.

"Awwwww, but Deerrrrreeeeek, I totally approved of the advantage taking. Please Derek, take advantage, throw me down and..." Derek drops Stiles down on the mattress and Stiles just lays there, sprawled out with his eyes half open. "Fuck me, fuck me into the mattress, that would be nice, yes, please, now, thank you..." He sounds breathy and desperate, reaching up and making grabby hands at Derek. Derek fights off Stiles’s hands and pulls the younger man's shirt and pants off before dropping them to the floor. 

"Ask me again in the morning." Derek replies, manhandling Stiles under the covers. 

"But, but..." Stiles pouts.

"No..." 

"Meanie." But there isn't much venom behind it because Stiles is already half asleep. 

"Good night Stiles."

"Ni't..." Stiles is asleep before Derek even climbs in beside him.

***

"I hate you." Stiles groans into the pillow when Derek wakes him the next morning. Stiles has the worst hangover, just the suggestion of light makes his brain hurt.

"No you don't, I have coffee." Stiles rolls over and blinks blearily up at Derek who's holding out a steaming cup.

"Ok, maybe I love you a little." Derek smirks.

"Love you to, even if you do come up with the worst plans ever." Derek kisses Stiles forehead then leaves his hangover mate alone in their dark bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The card game they're playing is called Kings, the rules vary but here is how my housemates and I play
> 
> 1\. Place a BIG cup in the middle and spread the cards face down in a circle around it  
> 2\. Have everyone sit around in a circle and each person takes a turn pulling a card from the middle  
> 3\. You have to do what the card tells you
> 
> Rules for each card:
> 
> Ace: Waterfall- the person who picked up the card starts drinking, then the person to their left starts drinking, and on and on until everyone in the circle stops drinking. No one can stop drinking till the person in front of them stops.
> 
> 2: You- The person who picked up the card picks one person to have 2 drinks. 
> 
> 3: Me- The person who picked up the card has 3 drinks.
> 
> 4: Whores- All the females drink.
> 
> 5: Slap- The last person to slap their hand down on the table (or floor or whatever) has to drink.
> 
> 6: Dicks- All the males drink.
> 
> 7: Heaven- The last person to put their hand in the air has to drink.
> 
> 8: Never have I ever- The person who picked up the card says something that they've never done and if someone in the circle has done it they have to drink.
> 
> 9: Rhyme- The person who picked up the card has to pick a word and then the person on the left has to think of a word that rhymes. Go around the table until someone can't think of anything and they have to drink.
> 
> 10: Toilet card- Only the person holding this card can leave the table. Each new 10 cancels out the previous card.
> 
> Jack: Rule- The person holding this card makes up a rule. Each new Jack cancels out the previous card.
> 
> Queen: Question master- If the person holding this card asks a question, the person that answers has to drink.
> 
> King: Cup- The person who gets this card has to pour some of their drink into the cup in the middle, if its the last King card then the person who drew it must drink the contents of the Kings cup and the games over.


End file.
